


Morning After

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: After waking up to the sound of someone shrieking, Carlos realizes that it's not his boyfriend that he's been cuddling during the night.





	

Carlos woke up to the sound of someone shrieking followed by a thud as he tries to blink away the sleep from his eyes. He sees Max looking ruffled after his rude awakening before Carlos realizes that the warm body he was still holding doesn't belong to his boyfriend. He looks down to see Pierre who was still half asleep before he lets go of his hold on the Frenchman. 

"What happened?" Carlos asks as he reaches out a hand for Max to take before he takes the spot next to Carlos. "We went out last night and we all had a bit too much to drink." Max says as he rubs at his eyes. "Pierre ended up drinking more than us and he started crying and passed out on our bed before we could take him to the spare room." Max says as he pokes at Pierre. 

"Ugh. I hate this." Pierre says as he tries to focus on where he is. "I should kick your ass for cuddling with my boyfriend." Max says as he continues to poke Pierre's sides who starts kicking at Max to get him off of him. "Why were you crying?" Carlos asks as he looks at Pierre's still puffy eyes. "I miss Stoffel." Pierre says with a sigh. Normally Pierre would be staying at Stoffel's flat in London when the Frenchman was doing his sim duties for Red Bull but for some reason Stoffel forgot to hand Pierre the keys to his flat before he was of to Japan for one more round in Super Formula so he ended up crashing in with Max at Carlos' flat. 

Max's face softens at Pierre's confession before he puts a hand on Pierre's arm and offers him an understanding smile. "He'll be back before you know it." Max says with a smile which Pierre returns. "I want coffee." Max says with a pout directed at Carlos who just rolls his eyes. "Make your own coffee." Carlos snorts but Max just continues to pout. "Please?" Max tries again but Carlos just shakes his head. 

"Pierre?" Max tries but Pierre just stick his tongue out to him. "I just wanna stay in bed." Max whines before Pierre wrinkle his nose and punches Max's arm. "Hey! Did you just punch me?" Max says before he tackles Pierre on the bed and Carlos eventually gets up since someone has be the adult between the three of them. "Once you're done killing each other, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." He says as he rolls his eyes and walks out of the bedroom and feels the room spin a bit. He needs coffee, a lot of coffee


End file.
